Laserkill - Todesstrahlen aus dem All
'Laserkill - Todesstrahlen aus dem All '''ist ein US-amerikanischer Low-Budget-Science-Fiction Film aus dem Jahr 1978, Regie führte Michael Rae. Handlung Die Handlung des Films beginnt, damit zwei Außerirdische Wesen, einen veränderten Menschen mit einer Laserwaffe töten. Nach dem sie diese Tat erfüllt haben, reisen sie zurück in den Weltraum, allerdings haben sie die Waffe noch auf der Erde gelassen. Billy Duncan lebt in einer langeweiligen amerikanischen Kleinstadt in der Wüste und dort hat gerade mal wie so oft im Leben einen verdammt schlechten Tag. Zuerst verreist seine Mutter nach Acapulco um ihren Ex-Mann wieder zu finden, der Großvater seiner Freundin jagt ihm schließlich vom Hof. Als wäre das noch nicht genug wird er von einem bekifften Polizisten und seinem verfressenen Kollegen mit einem Strafzettel beglückt und von den zwei Losern Froggy und Chuck Boran zu einem Rennen herausgefordert bei dem sein Wagen streikt. Deprimiert fährt er in die langeweiligen Wüste und entdeckt den Laser, den er vorerst nur für ein Spielzeug hält. Er als er hinter das Geheimnis der Waffe kommt, begreift er was da besitzt. Auf der Geburtstagsparty eines reichen Mädchens, wird Billys Freundin Kathy Farley von den zwei Losern bedrängt. Er kann sie befreien und rächt sie noch in dieser Nacht, in dem er ihr Auto in Luft sprengt. Dabei wird von der Waffe infiziert, er verwandelt sich noch unmerklich in ein Monster. Als er einen Arzt besucht, lässt er sich Teile aus seiner Wunde entfernen, er findet heraus, dass dieses Stück ihn genetisch verändert. Es kommt zu weiteren Explosionen und ein Agent untersucht diesen Fall so gut es geht mit der örtlichen Polizei. Während Billy und Kathy ein gemeinsames Schäferstündchen zusammen verbringen, kommt sie im Anschluß hinter das Geheimnis und von ihm als Monster verfolgt. Er flieht in die Richtung von Springfield und wird von einem Hubschrauber verfolgt, denn er zerstört. Als von einem Bekannten mitgenommen wird, fährt er in die Stadt um dort noch mehr Unheil anrichten zu können, die Außerirdischen erwarten ihn und töten ihn mit einem Lichtstrahl. Hintergrundinformationen Billy Duncan zerstört auf der Fahrt nach Springfield ein Werbeplakat für den Filmklassiker Star Wars, was so viel zu bedeuten hat, wie dieser Film ist der bessere von beiden, was ihm allerdings die Kritiker von der IMDB-Datenbank nicht wirklich bestätigten, dort wird der Film am 17. Oktober 2010 immer noch auf dem 65. Platz der schlechtesten Filme aller Zeiten aufgelistet. James Rolfe würdigte den Film im Oktober 2010 seiner Reihe Cinemassacres Monster Madness. Eine weitere Würdigung des Films fand in der in Amerika populären Filmreihe Mystery Science Theater 3000 statt. Mit diesem Film begannen einige Filmkarrieren so waren die Komponisten Richard Band and Joel Goldsmith erstmals an der Verwirklichung eines Soundtracks beteiligt. Eddie Deezen der hier die Rolle von Foggy verkörperte erstmals die Rolle des Nerds für dessen Verkörperung er zu einer Art Archetypen wurde. Dave Allen entwickelte die Stop-Motion Aliens, anhand von prähistorischen Schildkröten die er einmal als Kind in dem Field Museum of Natural History (Naturkundemuseum) in Chicago gesehen hat. Für Michael Rae blieb es der einzigste Film, bei dem er die Regie übernahm. Er arbeitete hauptsächlich als Regieassistenz oder Stuntman an der Verwirklichung von Filmen mit. Die Sprache der Aliens besteht aus einer Präsidentenansprache, die rückwärts und in doppelter Geschwindigkeit abgespielt wurde. Diese Sprache wurde für den Song ''A Dios Alma Perdida von ''Static-X ''verwendet. Der Film hatte ein Budget von 280.000 US-Dollar. Weblinks * Wikipedia-Eintrag * Cinemassacre-Eintrag *IMDB-Eintrag Kategorie:Filmtitel 1978 Kategorie:Science Fiction